La pesadilla de Hanayo
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Mi primer fic Rinpana aunque con leves toques, lo hice con motivo del cumpleaños de la gatita aunque Kayochin es la protagonista


Las musas estaban en otra de sus reuniones en la sala club donde Honoka expresó que habría un concierto para noche de Halloween, en ese aspecto Kotori presentó sus vestidos los cuales eran de animales con sus respectivas colas a lo cual Umi quedó completamente indignada, dio un manotazo sobre la mesa y exclamó con aire furioso

-¡De ninguna manera! Eso es tan... descarado

-Eh ¿Qué es?- Indagó Honoka mientras comía un pan sándwich

-Como que que, estamos hablando de los trajes que hizo Kotori para nuestro concierto de Halloween

-Pensé que todo el mundo podía vestir y usar colas de animales- Sonreía la peliceniza aunque mantenía en alto su opinión- Pensé que sería lindo...

-Ese no es el punto- Irrumpió Maki- Umi, tratas de decir no aceptas esos vestidos

La peliazul se acercó de manera acechante hacia su compañera sentimental mientras le presentaba al frente suyo una que otra cola donde señalaba a una forma hecha de goma anterior al detalle

-¡No es eso! ¡Estoy hablando de esa cosa triangular atada a la cola!

-¿Esta? Es un… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Un dildo anal

La pelirroja quedó con cara de WTF cuando oyó esa última parte

-Ya sabes, es de esos que lo pones en tu orificio

-Estoy bien con eso, pero...- Opinó Nozomi

-Bueno, exactamente...- Hanayo trataba de dar su opinión aunque no trataba de buscar algo culto para dar palabra pero veía con detenimiento sus orejas de venado los cuales hacían juego con su cabello, cosa que la hacía sonreír

-Pensé que estabas ansiosa ya que ya te has puesto las orejas, Kayochin- Rin le dedicaba una sonrisa, en verdad su novia lucía muy bien y era más linda usando esos objetos

-Bueno, las orejas son lindas, pero…

-Ustedes... ¿Ya le han dado eso?- Nico se levantó de su asiento mientras resaltaba como siempre lo más importante de una idol en ese tipo de cosas

-¡Los ídols no hacen caca! Es para complacer a nuestros fans, ¿No es así?-Miró con detenimiento los pequeños artefactos de goma, le parecían inapropiados para una chica pero ni modo, gustos son gustos, no había un alto a eso

-En ese caso, ¿Para qué son exactamente nuestros anos?

-¡Ah, lo consigues así!... Le echas lubricante o crema, te lo metes y ya- Rin opinó lo cual hizo que las asistentes quedaran boquiabiertas como mudas ante las palabras de la chica gato, sobretodo Umi que estaba indignada de que su amiga estaba viendo ese tipo de videos algo indecentes

-¿Qué? Lo ví en Xvideos donde una señora se metía bolas chinas y los expulsaba

-¿Te refieres a lo que llaman Acrobacias anales?- Preguntó Nozomi, más indignación para Umi… Lily White ahora tenía la reputación empañada

-No dejen que Nico-chan las engañe a ustedes dos- Dijo Maki con su habitual cara de escepticismo pero los reclamos de Umi no se hacían eseperar, primero una falda corta y ahora eso… Ponerse eso, pareciera que cumplieran con los fetiches enfermos de alguien

-¡Algo así no es apropiado para las School Idols!

-Lo que dice Umi ciertamente tiene sentido- Opinó Eli

-Pero...

-Mi mamá me ayudó a hacer esto, ¿Saben?- La pajarita expresó con su sonrisa a lo cual no faltaban las miradas maliciosas como las indignantes cuando se trataban de una faceta oculta de la directora Minami

-Ella lo usa mucho

-Eso no está mal viniendo de nuestra directora- Decía Nozomi cuya malicia se dibujaba en su rostro cuando se trataba de algo muy erótico

-Harasho- Exclamó con una sonrisa pero fingida, a veces le incomodaba esas cosas pero era incapaz de negarle aunque la razón a su pervertida novia

-No quiero saber en particular qué fetiches tienen los padres de mis amigos…- Decía Maki manteniendo esa seriedad que la caracterizaba

-De hecho lo tuyo con Nico-chan es un fetiche- Expresó Honoka

-¿Cómo que un fetiche? ¡Explícamelo!

-Digo, Nico-chan básicamente tiene la apariencia de una niña y bueno ustedes lo hacen… ¿No crees que estarías cometiendo abuso infantil?

La pelirroja estaba sin habla pero sabía de antemano a quién debía matar y enviar al infierno

-Y aparte pienso que utilizas a nuestra senpai como un juguete para llenar tu apetito, créeme, un día cuando no la tengas, entonces te aprovecharás de uno de sus hermanitos…. O alguien más bajito y luego te…- La comepan hizo tijeras con los dedos cosa que molestó a la pianista que se fue sin dar palabra, aunque eso fue ignorado por los incesantes reclamos de la arquera

-Bueno, en realidad Maki-chan es buena persona, sólo que lo tuyo parece un fetiche, bueno supongamos que es una pedófila, pero en realidad no lo es pero supongamos- Honoka al no recibir la opinión de la loli que por cierto estaba embobada con los vestidos decidió comer un pedazo de pan, en verdad el conflicto con Umi pareciera una de esas comedias baratas latinoamericanas.

-¡De todas formas!... ¡Me niego a meterme esto en mi trasero!- Reclamó no sin antes tratar de buscar su arco y flecha pero se conformó con un bate de beisbol

-A cualquiera que apoye esa estúpida idea, la mandaré directo al infierno

No hubo respuesta ya que ahora el tema de la conversación era un desliz que tuvo Nico en un bar gay y tristemente terminó en sexo casual con una donnadie a lo cual la peliazul se lanzó sobre su novia, era capaz de romper su relación aunque el hecho era que en vez de usar un discurso cliché y el drama requerido emplearía romper el cráneo hasta volarle los sesos.

La dulce Hanayo se paró de su puesto hasta dirigirse a la pequeña cocina donde preparó unos onigiris, ya saben barriga lleno y corazón contento.

-¿Por qué no comemos un poco de onigiri y nos calmamos?

Era ignorada por plena pelea del Kotoumi pero no le daba nada de importancia, un simple conflicto de pareja que posiblemente se olvidaría mañana y quizás reanudar a su curso normal. No pasaron dos segundos cuando en un arrebato inconsciente de ira Umi sin querer queriendo… Le encestó un puñetazo en el rostro a la chica la cual cayó al suelo con onigiris y todo.

Al caer al suelo perdió el conocimiento pero cuando abrió los ojos había una voz conocida que trataba de auxiliarla

-¡Kayochin! ¡Kayochin!

La castaña abrió los ojos para resultar con que Rin estaba a su lado sólo que la chica gato estaba con su vestido de gata con blusa rayada sin mangas, falda corta y medias rayadas con ligero (Si son expertos en eso del SIF, es una de esas cartas UR donde Rin se viste de gatita)

-¿Rin-chan? Eres tú…

-¡Gracias a Dios! Recuperaste la consciencia nya- La gata suspiró- Fuiste a perseguir una bola de arroz que caía y desde entonces te creíamos desaparecida. Pensé que habías ido hasta el reino Ratón- nya

-En verdad te lo agradezco, aunque acabo de dejar caer un onigiri, eso es todo...- De pronto su vista clavó en cierto órgano movedizo que venía debajo de la falda de la pelinaranja

-¿Uh? Rin-chan… ¿Y esa cola?

-¿Nya?

-Esa cola... Así que todos se los ponen después de todo, ¿Eh?- Sonrió

-Pues… He tenido esta cola desde el día que nací-nya- De pronto a la chica gato se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir hacia atrás de la castaña con tal de bajarle los interiores a lo cual se fijó mirando detenidamente el trasero de la amante del arroz y ahora se fijó en el orificio a lo cual preguntó con una cara medio pervertida

-Kayochin debería tener una una cola también... ¿Está ahí nya?

La pobre chica arroz estaba al borde del susto y más cuando la chica gato dijo que su culo lo tenía muy rico a lo cual se liberó aunque al menos lo toleraba de su novia… O eso creía. La castaña se subía las prendas mientras sonreía muy amablemente

-Bueno, ya sabes, he estado inconsciente, así que no he podido cambiar nada y por favor no me quites las bragas tan repentinamente

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Kayochin?!- Gritó haciendo un puchero pero decidió llevar a su amiga de la mano desafiando la lógica ya que la llevó jalada del brazo y elevada en el aire mientras corría

-¡De todos modos, volvamos a todos, nya!

-¡Alguien sálveme!

(…)

Finalmente las dos chicas llegaron a un lugar parecido a un templo budista donde sorpresivamente estaban las musas pero todas llevaban puestos sus vestidos de animales, es decir…

Honoka era una chica perro, Kotori una chica pájaro, Umi una conejita; Maki una pantera, Nico era una panda, Nozomi era una tanuki y Eli una kitsune. La gata bajó a la chica arroz de pronto sintió un miedo del más horrible, y más aún cuando el lugar era un extraño paisaje de bosque con una vista de luna llena y en medio de ella pequeños pájaros y murciélagos que volaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Estamos en casa!

-¡Hanayo! ¿¡Dónde has estado!?- Indagó la chica panda con una cara de pocos amigos

-Estábamos enfermas y preocupadas por ti- Dijo la chica conejo

-¿Encontraste tu onigiri?- Preguntó la chica pantera

-Olvida eso- De pronto puso a su amiga no sin antes inclinar su cadera frente a todas para bajarle las medias pantalón y bragas, las chicas quedaron horrorizadas cuando sus miradas clavaron sobre el orificio del recto

\- ¡La cola de kayochin ha desaparecido nya!

-¡Te dije que dejaras de desnudarme!

La chica perro y la chica pájaro decidieron acercarse frente a la situación aunque Honoka se pasó de la raya cuando olfateó un poco el trasero de la chica arroz… En verdad eso incomodó como aterrorizó a la pobre chica de mejillas suaves. Y lo peor, las intenciones de esas chicas no eran del todo buenas.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿La cola de Hanayo-chan se cayó en algún lugar?

-¡Cálmate, Honoka-chan! ¡Las colas no se caen!- Expresó la chica pájaro

Ahora el Nozoeli animal se acercó hacia sus nalgas, ambas tenían sus caras pervertidas por lo cual daba peso a las sospechas de la chica arroz

-Hmm... ¿Tal vez Hanayo-chan es en realidad un ser espiritual?-La tanuki comenzó a lamer un poco el glúteo y lo raro es que ninguna no hacía ningún reclamo ni siquiera Umi que tildaba ese tipo de comportamiento como indecente

-¿Tal vez ella es uno de esos humanos de los que me contó mi abuela?- Indagó la kitsune mientras su cara no dejaba de dibujar esa sonrisa maliciosa e imitó a su novia lamiendo y besando el otro glúteo- Sin su cola se puede ver todo su agujero… Hmm, que lindo

-¡No lo mires!- La pobre estaba aterrada e imploraba que esto fuera una pesadilla del cual podía despertarse

-¿Eso significa que nuestra Hanayo ha cambiado de lugar con la Hanayo del mundo humano?- Indagó la chica conejo con una cara fulminante mientras de pronto algunas estaban indignadas u otras emocionadas mientras veían su rico y jugoso trasero

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Yo también quiero ir al mundo humano!- Exclamó la chica perro entre saltos y gritos infantiles pero la chica panda interrogó con su cara seria e inexpresiva

-Oye, humana estúpida... ¿Sabes si podrás volver?

-Bueno, parece que hay versiones humanas de nosotros allá, así que ella debería estar bien- La chica pantera jugaba con su mechón de cabello pero en ella se dibujaba una sonrisa perversa reforzando más ese miedo en la castaña

-¡Nya ya veo!- Exclamó la niña gato con su actitud infantil- ¡Si hay una Rin humana por allí, Kayochin no estará sola!

-Bueno entonces voy a echar un buen vistazo- La chica pájaro estaba de pie mientras aprovechó empujando a la menor al suelo y aprovechó para tomarla de las piernas y bajarle las medias con todo mientras todas las presentes se deleitaban como nunca viendo el momento

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó con miedo

-Como dije, voy a echar un vistazo en todo tu cuerpo- La chica pájaro se inclinó mientras su mirada clavaba en la intimidad de la menor la cual no lo podía creerlo, su novia y sus amigas iban a violarla en plena noche de brujas a lo cual cerró sus ojos e imploró entre lágrimas que esto no fuese real.

-¡Oh Dios mataron a Kenny, digo Rin!- De pronto la castaña abrió los ojos mientras de pronto vio que la Rin estaba tendida en el suelo con una herida a la cabeza junto a una hemorragia, había muerto de manera instantánea de un golpe contundente y lo impresionante es que frente a ella estaba… ¡¿Rin moviendo y usando a lo loco una nuchaku cuyo lados decía Zura?!

-¡No permitiré que se aprovechen de mi Kayochin!... ¡Excepto yo!

La chica movía con elegancia el nunchaku mientras las demás siete estaban en círculo con tal de deshacerse de la pelinaranja, las primeras en atacar fueron las chicas perro y la chica pájaro. La gata se rasgó su vestido de colegio dejando ver un marcado abdomen y unos fornidos brazos junto a su brassier, más que linda Rin era muy atlética… Y caliente.

La gata sin expresión alguna se guardó el instrumento el cual se transformó en una pequeña niña castaña de ojos ámbar de una edad preescolar, la pequeña niña con una sonrisa exclamaba

-¡Patearles el trasero-zura!

La chica perro salió a la ofensiva pero un derechazo la mandó al suelo, la chica pájaro siguió para luego recibir una contundente patada en su orgullo entre las piernas, la chica kitsune fue mandada por una patada voladora y la tanuki intentó un ataque por atrás pero la gata fue lista no sin antes tocar y frotar los enormes pechos… Para después recibir un golpe que la dejó inconsciente.

La pantera atacó pero una fuerte patada de patadas de variados estilo desde el karate hasta el kickboxing aplicadas con maestría y elegancia hicieron de la pelirroja la segunda víctima mortal de la noche. La pequeña castaña corrió hacia la gata para transformarse en el nunchaku el cual la gata usó contra las demás chicas a lo cual las liquidó con golpes contundentes o fuertes en la cabeza o en la cara.

Hanayo no podía creerlo ni siquiera no podía entender cómo su novia era de una noche a la mañana una especie de Bruce Lee o Jean Claude Van Damne que liquidaba a sus violadoras mandándolas al averno aunque estaba contenta de que haya liberado de tan horrible intento de violación.

La última en pie era la Nico panda la cual intentaba atacar con un cuchillo pero la gata ya estaba con un rostro que daba miedo. La cogió del cuello y apuntaba su puño a su estómago, en menos de nada aplicó una lluvia de puñetazos sobre el pecho de la loli mientras furiosa exclamaba

-¡¿Por qué tocaste a Kayochin?! ¡¿Por qué la tocaste?! ¡¿Porqué, porqué, porqué, porqué?!- De pronto apareció Gokú en Super Saiyajin Blue y le dio una paliza, lo mismo que Naruto, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Edward, Natsu, hasta Deku y Saitama le daban una horrible paliza de Halloween hasta que el pelón de Brazzers mandó a volar de un solo golpe a la loli a la luna la cual se hizo pedazos.

La castaña de pronto se desmayó ante tal alboroto a lo cual la chica gato exclamaba su nombre con tal de hacerla entrar en razón hasta que de pronto la chica estaba despierta sólo que no había ni bosque, ni luna llena ni nada… Era un cuarto blanco con ventanas, de pronto Rin estaba en frente de ella con una sonrisa mientras que las demás Musas estaban con miradas de preocupación

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Estás bien, Kayochin?

-Estuviste inconsciente antes del concierto, estábamos preocupadas- Expresó Nico

-Las cosas se pusieron raras mientras usábamos las colas-Expresó Maki mientras señaló a Umi que estaba bocabajo en una camilla, la pobre arquera estaba adolorida y quizás sufriendo… Se hizo una auto violación anal

-Umi-chan, entonces los usaste al final- Preguntó Hanayo

La arquera entre fuertes dolores respondió

-Caray Hanayo, ¿Qué estás diciendo?... Fuiste tú quien lo usó primero, Hanayo

-Pero si me desmayé y eso que no estuve en el concierto

-¡¿Por qué?!

La castaña miró a su novia, estaba con su uniforme de escuela con su pequeño mechón colgando pero en la parte baja de su cabello a lo cual se le hacía linda con cabello recogido, se sonrojó mientras la gata buena correspondía con una sonrisa. Nozomi aprovechó para preguntar

-Hm... ¿Estás escondiendo algo, Kayo-chan?

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Maldita Hanayo!- Umi gritaba en medio de sus dolores- ¡Nunca pensé que serías tú! ... ¡Aunque se suponía que eras mi amiga!

La castaña iba a continuar a contar sobre su sueño

-Bueno verán, soñé que…

-¡Porque puse mi cola!... En cambio todas decidieron usar dobladillo

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Es tu culpa que mi trasero fuera... Mi trasero fue ... !

-Umi, ¿Puedes callarte?- Reclamó Eli- Continua Hanayo

-Bueno, verán yo…

-¡Nunca tendré anal jamás!

-¡Que te calles!- Gritó la castaña la cual puso en silencio a todas y continuó

-Bueno yo… Soñé que Rin me salvó y wow… Usaba un nunchaku y peleaba como Bruce Lee y liquidaba a todos ustedes, Honoka y Kotori estaban ahí, Nozomi y Eli estaban ahí, Maki y Umi estaban ahí… Y Nico-chan

-¿Sí?

-Tú fuiste el saco de boxeo hasta Deku te usó como un sucio trapo- Dijo entre risas a lo cual la loli preguntó con una cara de decepción y molestia

-¿Cuál? ¿El Naruto verde por que se mojaba la Hinata Gorda?

Todo en silencio mientras las demás quedaron boquiabiertas

-Nico-chan, se llama Ochako… Uraraka, ¿Recuerdas?

-Si lo sé, es Hinata gorda… Se merece la friendzone por estar de idiota por un maricón como el chico Candy Candy verde… Por mí que sea feliz sola con la chica rana o con el chico explosivo, no le queda muy bien andar con ese Tsuna verde

Todas quedaron en silencio a lo cual decidieron ignorar a la loli por enésima vez e intentaron cambiar el tema comenzando por Kotori que estaba contenta

-Mou, Umi-chan… Amo esa parte de ti

-¿De qué estás hablando, Kotori?

-Ya sabes, esa tierna parte donde pones esa expresión como cuando te violan… La hubieran visto sus expresiones cuando lo hicimos

-¡Mujer no digas esas cosas!

Honoka aprovechó para abrazarla mientras iba a consolarla

-No te preocupes mi amiguis, eres igual que yo… Pero no te preocupes tu puedes ser mi novia en vez en cuando

-¿¡Eh!? Eso es… Um ... Bueno si Honoka lo dice ...

-Pero eso sí, si Tsubasa lo supiera te va a matar

-¡¿Por qué?!- Hubo un ataque de risas entre ambas excepto por la pobre Nico que a la distancia era víctima por parte de la Hinata, ejem, Uraraka y sus amigas que le propinaban una golpiza de tantas en su vida mientras el Doctor Nishikino ponía a Bakugou como otro pretendiente para su hija.

Pero ignorando el tema el Nozoeli intentó hacer un chiste medio ecchi mientras sus miradas clavaban en la pobre Honoka, si ese viejo juego de usar sus celos imaginarios contra la pelinaranja

-Honoka, ¿Por qué estabas mirando los pechos a mi Elichi?

-¿Pero qué…?

-Lo mismo lo estás haciendo con mi Nozomi, debes tener cuidado porque si lo haces tendré que partirte en pedacitos con tal de que no me la arrebates

La pobre quedó con un puchero mientras todas se echaban a reírse sobretodo el Rinpana que estaba en un tierno abrazo, Kotori dijo un comentario algo fuera de lugar

-Bueno al menos el final es el mismo viejo asunto, ¿No creen?

-Sí, eso supongo…- Hanayo sonrió a su querida gata la cual la abrazaba por la cintura

-Rin… Cariño

-¿Si mi vida?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

-¡Claro nya! Por Kayochin haré lo que sea incluso hacer el amor

-Entonces has lo posible para no dejarme dormir esta noche


End file.
